degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
If This Is It
If This Is It is the twenty-third episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on June 16, 2008 in Canada, and on August 8, 2008 in the United States. Summary Spinner is now cancer-free, but before he can plan his future, he has to figure out what matters more—passing his last exam or playing in the band. Main Plot Jimmy attempts to help Spinner pass Physics, but because of Spinner's desire to play at a band competition, he fails to help Jimmy make a bridge for class. While at the band competition and after Stüdz fails and is booed off the stage, Spinner is complimented on his drumming from a member of another band. After talking to the member of the other band Spinner realizes that he has to pass that class to have a future. Spinner tries to get an extra grade by helping build the bridge but Jimmy had already completed it and was graded A. Spinner starts to cram for the exam but struggles and when the exam rolls around he is saved by Jimmy who pulled the fire alarm, giving Spinner four extra days to study. Sub Plot Emma and Manny are hoping to get into Smithdale together, but Manny is offered a job on West Drive, a popular teen drama. Manny begins wondering if she should give up college for early fame, but an actor on the show tells Manny he would have given anything to go back and go to college instead of taking the role on the show, because he has become typecasted and he can't get any other work. Manny decides to get her education and Emma and Manny hug happily when they get into Smithdale. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "If This Is It" by Huey Lewis And The News. *This is Simpson's 100th episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *This episode marked the end of Spinner's battle with testicular cancer. * The monkey video that Spinner was watching in class is the one that Toby and J.T. were watching in Venus (2). |-| Gallery= ITIT1.01.jpg ITIT1.02.jpg ITIT1.03.jpg If This Is It 723.jpg ITIT1.04.jpg ITIT1.05.jpg ITIT1.06.jpg ITIT1.07.jpg ITIT1.08.jpg ITIT1.09.jpg ITIT1.10.jpg ITIT1.11.jpg ITIT1.12.jpg ITIT1.13.jpg ITIT1.14.jpg ITIT1.15.jpg ITIT1.16.jpg ITIT1.17.jpg ITIT1.18.jpg ITIT1.19.jpg ITIT1.20.jpg ITIT1.21.jpg ITIT1.22.jpg 655trtr.png 65565tr.png Deg 723 08.jpg 76787j.jpg 9878uijk.jpg 988ouij.jpg 9878oijk.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Lori Alter as Producer *Hal Eisen as Wardrobe guy *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Tommy Lioutas as Brett *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Fraser Young as Lederhoser *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"C'mon Get Ready"'' by Lederhösers *''"Shared Custody"'' by Stüdz |-| Links= *Watch If This Is It on YouTube *Watch If This Is It on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes